The Winner
by Sunshine and Chocolate
Summary: "So you think you've won, now? Proved your point, did you?" Ollie asked. Tess replied with a smirk,"I know I did."


The Winner

Smallville

Pairing: Tess/Ollie

Spoilers: None, Pre-Season Eight

Summary: "So you think you've won, now? Proved your point, did you?" Ollie asked. Tess replied with a smirk, "I know I did."

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

He caught the door with his hands as it almost shut in his face while they walked into the room and then swiftly pushed it back in the opposite direction to allow himself entry. Oliver then let the door fall shut with a heavy thud as he breezed through the small hallway into the main sitting room of the presidential suite that the two of them had called home for the last week but was smart enough to keep a safe and cautious distance from the fiery woman he was following.

"Come on, honey, it wasn't that big of a deal. I don't even understand why you're so upset. I wasn't doing anything wrong!" He argued as he took his first steps into the sitting area and just as he had suspected his caution and hesitation had paid off as he was only a few step behind the glass vase that went flying by him as she came into view before it smashed into a thousand pieces as it hit the wall.

He looked down at the scattered shards of colorful glass on the floor and then took a deep sigh.

Oliver pointed down at them as he looked back up at the woman that threw it and gave her an aggravated but playful smirk. "I'm going to have to pay for that now, you know."

Tess smirked as she picked up another object from the mantle of the fireplace that had a roaring fire already burning in it due to his instructions to the staff of the hotel. Oliver had wanted a very romantic night but it was not exactly going according to the plan.

"Good. And you can add this to the tab as well." She said calmly as she threw the silver metal candlestick at him which he dodged by moving quickly to the side but he missed it only by an inch or two.

Oliver smirked.

"You know, Mercy, your aim is getting much better but you have yet to actually hit me with anything and it's not like this is our first fight. Don't get me wrong, you're improving but not as fast as I would have thought initially." As he straightened his shoulders and gave her that boyish grin she so adored.

Tess reached back toward the mantle without even looking. Oliver's eyes widened as he noticed that she had a Swarovski crystal dish in her hand. He held his hand up in defense and motioned to her to slowly.

"Baby—look at what you're doing. That's really expensive, don't—"

"I think you can afford it." Tess smirked right as she smashed the crystal dish at his feet and he looked down in defeat at the many tiny crystal pieces laying there.

He looked back up at his girlfriend. Her hair only slightly resembled the sleek curls she had perfectly put together before dinner while her chest was heaving with the need to breathe, and her cheeks were flushed with anger as her eyes flashed with hurt and disappointment.

She was so beautiful but what killed Oliver was the look on her face. There was a questioning look of 'why did you do this?' that was so expertly hidden in her gorgeous eyes that he almost would have missed if he had not spent practically every moment since they met gazing into them. Thus he had them memorized and could pick up on subtle changes very well.

It was so heartbreaking to know that he was a big part of the reason it was there. At least, tonight he was.

"Come on, Tess. Sweetheart, it's not that big of a deal." Ollie pleaded with his hands up in front of his chest in a defensive gesture as she paced back and forth. And now her auburn locks flew around her head in a wild manner as she continued to move around the room searching for more ammunition. She walked to and fro because a sly smirk spread across her lips and she stopped abruptly.

Oliver continued to watch cautiously and was very well prepared for whatever her devious mind was cooking up.

The thought must have occurred to that what she was looking for had been there all along because she suddenly flung one foot up then the other so she could reach down to remove the six inch stilettos before she flung them at his head.

Once again, he ducked just in the nick of time. He stood back up slowly as she put her hands over her chest and gave him a stare that indicted she was pissed she had yet to hit him while he just flashed a brilliant smile.

"I'm lucky, I guess."

"I'm the lucky one, here. I am so lucky that you were hitting on the slutty waitress right in front of me at my birthday dinner. I'm so lucky I caught such a great guy. There is no woman in this world that is luckier than I am at this moment. There are a ton of women in this world at this very moment getting married, engaged, on their honeymoon, having a baby, making love or unwrapping beautiful, thoughtful presents from their boyfriends on their birthdays but none of them are even slightly aware of what they are missing out on." Tess said softly with her eyes lashes fluttering for effect.

Oliver stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I am picking up on that sarcasm."

Tess narrowed her eyes at him and her stare was as lethal as it was chilling. "I would sure hope so."

"I wasn't flirting with that waitress. I was just being friendly." Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "I happen to be a very nice man."

He smiled at her another dazzling smile that had won him many of their arguments in the past and tried to pour on that cocky swagger that he knew she liked despite her claims otherwise. Oliver took a few steps closer to her while looking her slowly up and down.

"You know, I was planning on showing you just how very nice I can be all night long. So what do you say we head on over the bedroom and forget all about this silly argument."

Tess clenched her fists at her sides before she strode into the middle of the room. Oliver watched as she advanced on him like a lioness advancing on her meal for the evening and he would be lying if he said that this wasn't one of his favorite things about her; she had a fiery spirit that could not be tamed and he would never dare try.

It was such a turn on.

She came within a few inches of him and stared up into the amused depths that twinkled back at her. There was a few inches difference in between them now that she was no longer wearing her heels.

Her demeanor was quiet fury as she trembled with anger. Her voice was as cold as steel and as smooth as silk when she spoke. "If you are really interested in sex tonight than I suggest you head down to the restaurant and find that hussy waitress."

Oliver sighed. "Look, I am not going to apologize because you are overreacting to things I said to that waitress—"

He was cut off a few moments later when he felt Tess' fist connect with his jaw. His head snapped to the side from the impact and pain immediately radiated from the point of collision between fist and face. Oliver stared in shock at the wall of their suite for a few moments. He was stuck in disbelief that she had actually hit him and he wondered a little at which point he had crossed the line so far that this was the result.

Oliver slowly moved his head back so that he was looking at a smirking and triumphant redhead before him.

And as he gingerly massaged his jaw she spoke again, "Didn't miss that time."

Ollie had to smile in spite of the situation and laughed, "Nope. Nice punch, Mercy."

Tess took a step back from him and picked up the train of her gown in her hands as she looked him over slowly while he continued to gently massage the soreness on his jaw that he was certain would result in at least a black and blue mark which he would guess was already starting to form and when her eyes finally met his she just smiled at him.

"So you think you've won, now? Proved your point, did you?" Ollie asked as he let his hand drop to his side.

Tess smirked and turned around before she walked away from him toward the bedroom as he was hypnotized by the sway of her hips and the bare skin of her shoulders and left standing in the living room. "I know I did."

He stood there for a few seconds more before he called out. "Where do you think you're going?"

Tess stopped cold and looked over her shoulder at him. The look on her face no longer one of anger or fury but of playful mischief which sent a shiver up his spine as warmth spread throughout his entire body.

"I'm going to bed… aren't you coming?"

Oliver smirked as she turned back around and calmly made her way through the wide double doors that led the master bedroom of the suite and started to undo the zipper of the dress just enough to reveal the smooth white skin that lay underneath that he was itching to get his hands on and taste her pouty lips.

It took him all of two seconds to start following her thinking that the true winner of their battle had yet to be decided.

* * *

End.

Please Review.


End file.
